Archive:E/A Sliver Boss Farmer/Boss List Archive
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page is an archive of bosses farmable by this build before the nerfs to Shadow Form. Please do not add new bosses to this page. ---- List of soloable bosses Total Number of Soloable Bosses: 144 *''Please add info of the level of difficulty for each boss (Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard and Very Hard).'' 'Prophecies' 7''' Current Bosses Warrior' (W) *'Hammer Mastery' ** Thorgall Bludgeonhammer - '''Hard' (Very short run from Deldrimor War Camp. This boss drops 2 Hammers and a Strength Shield. Often times this boss will drop more than one of his Unique items.) 'Ranger' ® *'Marksmanship' ** Gargash Thornbeard - Hard Get more mobs for more damage. (Very short run from Deldrimor War Camp. This boss drops 2 Hornbows and a Recurve Bow. Often times this boss will drop more than one of his Unique items.) 'Monk' (Mo) *'Protection Prayers' ** Wroth Yakslapper - Hard If he casts Mark of Protection on himself, you might as well give up. (Very short run from Deldrimor War Camp. This boss drops a Divine Favor Staff, Smiting Prayers Rod/Wand, and a Protection Prayers Offhand. Often times this boss will drop more than one of his Unique items.) ** Kepkhet Marrowfeast - Hard (Make sure not to give the scarabs a corpse before kill due to Well of the Profane. Most of the time the area effect of traps placed below Kepkhet kill you, you turn into a peice of toast.) I changed my build for this boss using Shadow Refuge instead of Obsidian Flame. Before attacking the boss I cast Dark Escape (to reduce damage taken in this case) followed by Glyph of Elemental Power and Shadow Form, then use Death's Charge on the boss followed up with Sliver Armor. Then cast Shadow Refuge to neutralize the effects of the traps and start using Teinai's Crystals and Crystal Wave until Kepkhet is dead. Personally I haven't failed farming Kepkhet after this modification. Mark of Protection could still be a problem though. If you also change Crystal Wave and Teinai's Crystals for Shock and Lift Enchantment, you can cast Shock when Kepkhet casts Mark Of Protection. If you interrupt Mark Of Protection, than just continue killing him, but if you are too late (what probably will be the case), you have to cast Lift Enchantment, when Kepkhet is still knocked down. Than Mark Of Protection will be removed and you will have enough time left to kill Kepkhet. You can also use Expunge Enchantments to counter Mark of Protection (it works better even with 0 in Deadly Arts and it's more easy to use). Also, make sure that no griffon has aggroed Kepkhet, as it will spawn additional touch necros around her. Also, if you died attempting to kill her, you have to rezone and retry, as additional touch necros from surrounding area will come near her. If you follow up all those tips, Kepkhet will be Easy/Medium. 'Necromancer' (N) *'Death Magic' ** Morgriff Shadestone - Hard You can often kill him after dying once, as he will make bone fiends out of the surrounding corpses (including yours). (Very short run from Deldrimor WarCamp. This boss drops a Death Magic Staff, a Death Magic Wand, and a Blood Magic Offhand. Often times this boss will drop more than one of his Unique items.) 'Mesmer' (Me) *'Illusion Magic' ** Gorrel Rockmolder - Hard (Very short run from Deldrimor War Camp. This boss drops a an Illusion Magic Staff, Cane, and Offhand. Often times this boss will drop more than one of his Unique items.) 'Elementalist' (E) *'Water Magic' ** Flint Fleshcleaver - Hard (Very short run from Deldrimor War Camp. This boss drops a a Water Magic Staff, Wand, and Offhand. Often times this boss will drop more than one of his Unique items.) 'Factions' 53 Current Bosses 'Warrior' (W) *'Swordsmanship' ** Kai - Medium/Hard (Easy run (take argo as company) but strong boss, due to his high hp) ** Sskai - Hard/Very Hard (it may prove difficult because off the boss's high hp ) ** Sun - Hard/Very Hard (Mobs may appear from the roofs, making the run almost impossible) ** Warrior's Construct - Hard/Very Hard( difficult to run to) *'Axe Mastery' ** Wing - Hard (Difficult due to the high HP of the boss and the lack of mobs) *'Hammer Mastery' ** Jayne Forestlight - (drops a Hammer, called Vera) Medium Do not follow the map on GuildWiki, go along the top side of the mountain, one group you need to run by, the others you can wait to pass, difficult to get sliver to target Jayne, uses non targeting smiting spells so bring Feigned Neutrality *''' ** Sentasi - Medium Follow the map on GuildWiki and you will pass a monk boss, Scourgewind. Beat him if you want for he does drop a green but then recast shadow form, and run south. You may get stuck because of the Rot Wallows. Use Deaths Charge to get out of that and head south. Aviod the Outcasts by hugging the left wall and run past when possible. Watch out for some random Outcasts to run at you. You should see Sentasi by now. Wait for him to finish attacking another group and he will start to run towards you. Start your sequence. This is all really easy except for getting Sliver Armour to target him due to the insane amount of warriors and assassins. This is possible in Hard Mode if you leave from Seafarer's Rest and wait for Amadis to clear the area out. Shield **'Strength' *** Reefclaw Ragebound - Medium (You will need to aggro a nearby group for sufficient Sliver Armor damage) *** Strongroot Tanglebranch - Easy/Medium Run south of the Ritualist Construct to get to him. You must activate Shadow Form in the middle of the Ritualist's Construct group, then run to him. If there are any Afflicted Mesmers, you might as well rezone because they will cast Kitah's Burden which will slow you down by 50%. Also, if you activate Shadow Form too early to prevent Kitah's Burden, you will not have enough time remaining to kill the warrior boss. **'Tactics' *** Sunreach Warmaker - Medium/Hard (Can be difficult to get sliver to target Warmaker due to several other melee wardens. Use Rust and Shock on his healing signet.) *** Geoffer Pain Bringer - Easy 'Ranger' ® *'Flatbow' To Be Added... *'Hornbow' To Be Added... *'Longbow' ** Ranger's Construct - Very Hard (Sliver Armor almost never hits him. There's also a lack of mobs.) To Be Added... *'Recurve Bow' To Be Added... *'Shortbow' ** Ryver Mossplanter - Medium/Hard (Traps and Shockwave are not stoped by Shadow Form) When you come into the main chamber, you will see a patrol standing right in front of you, as if to prevent you from reaching the boss. You must wait for them to lay their traps and move back. Then, while avoiding their traps, follow closely behind them until the boss is in agro range of them. There will also be another patrol that accompanies the boss on the other side. This will give you just enough damage for Silver Armor. 'Monk' (Mo) *'Divine Favor' ** Untouched Ancient Ky - Hard (Replace one of the Crystal skills with Celestial Storm. Run west past the mob and break aggro. Then return from the west and shadow step in) ** Ssuns - Hard (Running there is hard. Easier to die in Archipelagos outside Luxon Jade Flats as a Kurzik and approach from shrine.) ** Ziinfaun Lifeforce - Very Easy/Easy (Leave from the Marketplace into Bukdek and go into Xaquang Skyway from there. Bring Feigned Neutrality instead of Crystal Wave) *'Healing Prayers' ** The Scar Eater - Very Easy/Easy (Also a fairly easy boss to practice on. Once you enter the area, run to the res shrine and wait for the nearest mob to patrol near him then run in and take him down.) Alternate method (much faster): In Hard Mode, simply run to the bottom of the cliff and teleport up. The faster attacks mean that the damage will be enough to kill him. *'Protection Prayers' ** Jayne Forestlight - Medium (Wait until the mobs let a clean run, after that get as close as you can to the boss and jump in) ** Monk's Construct - Easy/Medium (Wait for the first mob to go down the ramp. Shadow form and run past both mobs, Dark escape at the bottom of the center ramp. You should have plenty of room to break aggro. Wait for shadow form to recharge. Attack Monk's Construct as soon as at least one of the other roaming mobs is in his area. May be hard to get Sliver to target him.) *'Smiting Prayers' ** Scourgewind - Very Easy/Easy (Cast Sliver Armor before using Death's Charge (or after he knocks you down), as Signet of Judgment will knock you down) Impossible in Hard Mode. ** Shen, The Magistrate - Medium (Use Dark Escape to get past the initial groups until you get to the ramp that leads to a group of mages and a bridge. Wait for escape to recharge and run across the bridge, losing the mages. Here's the tricky part. Wait for Dark Escape to recharge, then run across the bridge. There should be two guards at the other end of the bridge, but wait to use Dark Escape until you see the hidden group appear. Dark Escape, then do your standard bit to Shen) 'Necromancer' (N) *'Soul Reaping' To Be Added... *'Blood Magic' ** Kyril Oathwarden - Easy/Medium (Earth Elementalists can kill you with Shockwave, bring a heal preferably Feigned Neutrality or kill him before his group regroup or wait till they split ,seems easier HM than norm) ** Cultist Milthuran - Easy/Medium can be done in both NM and HM) ** Foalcrest Darkwish - Easy/Medium (Most of the time you can kill him in one shot, but if that doesn't work aggro the nearby group of Mantises and die yourself; he will make Bone Fiends which give you just enough damage for Sliver Armor) ** Chan the Dragon's Blood - Easy/Very Easy (The run is easy if you have Feigned Neutrality) *'Death Magic' ** Ghial the Bone Dancer - Hard/Very Hard (With more than 2 rits just pull the group in front of the bridge with you using Feigned Neutrality and no speed buffs.For beginners, bring Dash and Shadow Refuge instead of Obsidian Flame and Crystal Wave. Also, bringing Glyph of Concentration in place of Glyph of Elemental Power is recommended; without it, your Sliver Armor may be interrupted.) ** Sessk - Easy/Medium (Sometimes Sliver Armor targets other enemies, if you bring stone dagger you can kill him in about 5 seconds) *'Curses' ** Necromancer's Construct 'Mesmer' (Me) *'Fast Casting' ** The Time Eater - Easy/Medium Bring Glyph of Concentration instead of Glyph of Elemental Power and be sure not to get hexed before fighting him, because he has Signet of Disruption (and Echo) equipped. (Group of Wardens before him are easy to get by using Dark Escape) *'Domination Magic' ** Mesmer's Construct - Hard (The mobs make it very difficult to go near the boss) ** Milefaun Mindflayer - Medium/Hard (Must be opposite of controlling faction in order resurrect at NW shrine) ** Mina Shatter Storm -'Easy/Medium' (Bring Feigned Neutrality in place of Crystal Wave, bring Shock and Aftershock in place of Obsidian Flame and Teinai's Crystals, the run is very long. Have the quest Seek out Brother Tosai active to make the run to the Undercity easier.) ** Bezzr Wingstorm - Easy/Medium (Bring Shadow of Haste and Dash (to cancel SoH in case you need to try again). Die as a Luxon, you'll respawn near it. There will be Mantis and Wardens around. If you time it right, you can make them fight each other then kill the ones remaining. The mobs that spawn when you attack Bezzr, do have skills that ignore Shadow Form so just cancel SoH and try again. ** Arcane Ancient Phi - Easy/Medium The hardest part ( and not so hard part ) is the run. With a little practise it will be easy. You have 3 groups to go through. Go through the first one when it comes nearly out of radar range of onata ( or further ). Wait for dark escape to reload. Go through the second one when you have enough room before the third one. Then wait for the third one to be near Phi. Then jump in and do the combo. He will fall very easily. *'Illusion Magic' ** Kenrii Sea Sorrow - Easy/Medium (Surrounding enemies make it somewhat difficult to target him with Sliver Armor.) ** Xisni Dream Haunt - Medium/Hard *'Inspiration Magic' To Be Added... 'Elementalist' (E) *'Energy Storage' ** Rahse Windcatcher - Medium/Hard (Lack of mobs- use Stone Daggers in HM as optional, cast obsidian first then 2 lots of daggers then obsidian and hes dead) ** Chung - Easy (Long run, use Dark Escape to run past mobs on the way to Undercity) *'Air Magic' ** Amadis, Wind of the Sea- Easy/Medium Use dark escape as often as possible in order to get aggro, then immediately use shadow form and do the combo ( without glyph of elemental power ) *'Fire Magic' ** Star Ancient Koosun - Hard/Very Hard (Speak to Kuunavang for Celestial Storm, bring Shadow Refuge and Dash. Another way to kill is Aggro the two groups in the room before, and use Celestial Storm when Shadow Form has 1/4 of it's time left) ** Lian- Medium/Hard (Bring Dash instead of Crystal Wave to break first aggros, challenging because of Double Dragon. Make sure to activate Dark escape after you've stepped to her as this will half all damage, including damage from Double Dragon. Also, Jade Brotherhood Mesmers carry Signet of Disruption and can target your Sliver Armor) *'Water Magic' ** Elemental's Construct - Medium (Use Shadow Form to run to him and hide to rest on southeast corner of his room.) ** Wiseroot Shatterstone - Medium/Hard (Sliver Armor often will not target him, even if you are closest to him.) *'Earth Magic' ** Bahnba Shockfoot - Medium (Bring Feigned Neutrality so that Shockwave doesn't kill you) 'Assassin' (A) *'Piercing damage' ** Assassin's Construct - Easy(Wait until all mobs collect in the middle of the island) ** Lou of Knives - Medium/Hard Make the run as you pass the first group near the stairs cast Dark Escape when you target the two guards near the bridge, if you are in range cast Death Charge and run to the Respawn Point (if you do this correct shadow step will have enough time to reach this) Lure Lou by runnning down, rangers will appear, run back the Respawn with Lou behind you, Stand close to enough to the rangers and cast your spells. ** Chkkr Locust Lord - Medium/Hard(Sliver Armor almost never hits him in time to kill him before Shadow Form runs out) ** Darkroot Entrop - Easy (Pull first mob of Wardens with you. Sometimes runs but still Easy because he is right outside the Outpost) ** Shreader Sharptongue - Very Easy/Easy (Exchange Teinai's Crystals or Crystal Wave with Shadow Refuge ** Silent Ancient Onata - Medium/Hard (Add the Special Skill) ** Xuekao - Easy (run around the building he is in and approach from ramp. Aggro him and immediatly use Dark Escape and run to the res shrine near by. This will trigger a fight between him and some Jade Brotherhood. After fight immediatly run in and start your sequence. He should fall very easily.) *'Slashing damage' ** Bramble Everthorn - Easy/Medium (Because of the heals. tip: aggro the near warden group for more damage) ** Onis in Rhea's Crater for Ungues of the Oni - Easy/Medium (The hardest part is getting there, once there it's easy to kill them two/three at a time) ** Urkal the Ambusher - Very Hard (Sliver Armor almost never targets him - Shadow of Haste variant is highly recommended to give you multiple attempts) 'Ritualist' (Rt) *'Spawning Power' ** Cho - Easy/Medium (Bring Feigned Neutrality instead of Dash, come from Nahpui Quarter!!! Cast Feigned Neutrality last, once you are already fighting, 50/50 chance monks will heal him, if so run and rezone; the fastest way is to run towards Nahpui Quarter (just a few feet west from Cho). It will make the run a lot easier and shorter.) ** Ritualist's Construct - Easy/Medium (Near by monk can prove difficult) ** Tomton Spiriteater - Very Easy/Easy (can also easly be done in hard mode, just avoid the first yeti patrol on the path) ** Chkkr Brightclaw - Easy/Medium (Wait for plant mob to run past the pool, when they are clear, sure to aggro enough of the pop-up groups before casting Sliver Armor) The pool gives you 20% longer enchantment because of Blessed Water. ** Orosen - Medium/Hard (cast Obsidian Flame, Crystal Wave, Teinais Crystals and then Obsidian again (with the other skills applied). Foes can interrupt your skills.Also pull the group that is right up the ramp near him. You can also go up the bridge and then as soon as he starts moving, run back over the brige away from him behind the two guards. Wait for one to die and cast elemential attunment and as soon as the second dies, jump in and attack the boss. I find this much easier) *'Channeling Magic' ** Ssyn Coiled Grasp - Easy/Medium( Silver Armor doesn't always target him, just lose aggro if it doesn't) *'Communing' To Be Added... *'Restoration Magic' ** Flower Spiritgarden - Medium/Hard (move in a litte until mobs pop up, you need to time you Shadow Form and Silver Armor wisely, needs some practice) 'Nightfall' 81 Current Bosses 'Warrior' (W) *'Swordsmanship' ** Reaper of Agony - Medium (Time your run when he has moved near the two groups of Margonites) *'Axe Mastery' ** Chor the Bladed - Easy (move to that rock on his right and bring the pop-ups to him, don't cast Silver armour until he uses Frenzy, he should die in 5 seconds after that, if he didn't cast frenzy within 4 seconds, just move out to top right, and do it again) (can also be done in hardmode, but he dosen't use frenzy then) ** Robah Hardback - Medium/Hard ** Colonel Chaklin- Medium/Hard (Easy to get to,try to aggro as much as you can and avoid disrupts, if you die hope your shadowform is recharged fast and reattack asap if hes halfway or more down in health good chance second shot will finish him *'Hammer Mastery' ** Grabthar the Overbearing - Medium/Hard (Need to also aggro the nearby harpy group to be successful, if you wait a moment the harpies actually move closer to Grabthars mob) Not much room for error. ** Riktund the Vicious - Easy/Medium (Go from Mihanu Township and wait till the rain beetles have moved to the right. There is also the Assasin of Lyssa Buff at the shrine) *'Shield' **'Strength' *** Onwan - Easy/Medium (Leave from command post and follow river into lake. Attended to by several Mesmers and route to reach the boss although short has a multitude of creatures)Easiest way to kill is to deaths charge to him then run past him and wait for recharge of skills then get the tusk howlers and boss to theirselves to keep the rampaging nktoukas from stripping your enchants with chilling victory (can be done in Hard Mode) **'Tactics' *** Mahto Sharptooth - Easy/Medium (Easy to kill a little more difficult to get to) 'Ranger' ® *'Flatbow' To Be Added... *'Hornbow' ** Colonel Custo - Medium(aggro amount helps its sometimes hard to get as much as you want plus getting sliver armor on him directly can be troublesome too) ** Vah the Crafty - Very Easy/Easy (Wurms make it real easy) *'Longbow' ** Zelnehlun Fastfoot - Very Easy/Easy (He is dead in 10 seconds if Sliver Armor targets him)(Note: You must run towards the small bridge, and then he will spawn, you may be hit with poison shot, but you don't have to worry about this because he dies very easily!) ** Bearer of Misfortune = Very Hard (A long run to get there, kill Word of Madness first, then while within range of Quickening Zephyr, shadow step in and damage him to about 1/3 health, shadow step out, wait for Shadow Form to recharge, then shadow step in again) *'Recurve Bow' ** Bolten Largebelly - Medium Simple run but can be difficult to target with Sliver Armor *'Shortbow' ** Admiral Chiggen - Medium/Hard ** Tenezel the Quick - Medium 'Monk' (Mo) *'Divine Favor' ** Topo the Protector - Hard/Very Hard (Difficult run. Once you get to the temple, refuge in Balthazar's shrine. Get to Topo, let him summon the Graven Monoliths and disappear. Die and go back to him. He won't disappear anymore.) *'Healing Prayers' ** Chidehkir - Medium (Approach from Sunspear Sanctuary. You will need to grab the group of Kournans that patrol around the fort to take him down. Getting sliver to target him with the Kournan Guards on you is a pain). ** Chiossen - Medium/Hard (The Rampaging Ntouka make this hard, use Feigned Neutrality as the Rampaging Ntouka run towards you and it will strip Feign Neutrality instead of Sliver Armor or even worse, Shadow Form. Aggro the nearby hekets to the east of Chiossen's group. Pack Obsidian Flame and Aftershock to speed up the killing, or Shock and Aftershock to interrupt a heal.) ** Dunshek the Purifier - Easy/Medium (Clear sandgiants before aproach(in wurm), use shock/aftershock combo) ** Hahan - Medium/Hard (Bring Stone Daggers. Lure the group on the right. Use Dark Escape to avoid too much damage through the Enchanted Brambles Dervish skills.) *'Protection Prayers' ** Commander Sadi-Belai - Hard (Aggro Skree group nearest to his group. Shock + Lift Enchantment AFTER he puts Shielding Hands on. Bring Obsidian Flame, spam as needed. Much harder if his group contains a warrior or dervish. Using heroes/henchies with Charge to distract any mobs while getting past them with Shadow Form and Dark Escape active can be helpful in Hard Mode.) ** Banor Greenbranch - Easy/Medium (Bring Lift Enchantment to remove Shield of Regeneration instead of aftershock or deaths charge, need to aggro nearby Beetles) *'Smiting Prayers' ** Flame of Fervor - Easy (Wait till the patrol comes in. Don´t lure the nearby titans or sliver armor will target them and not the boss.)) ** Riseh the Harmless - Easy/Medium 'Necromancer' (N) *'Soul Reaping' To Be Added... *'Blood Magic' ** Lieutenant Vanahk - Medium (it is easier if you manage to aggro the previous mob) *'Death Magic' ** Mabah Heardheart - Easy/Medium (run down the east path through the beetles to the garden) *'Curses' ** Creo Vulnero - Easy/Medium ** Fondalz the Spiteful - Medium ** Modti Darkflower - Easy/Medium More often than not Modti will be at the back of the mob, but this shouldn't be a problem with Shadowform's duration. ** Tain the Corrupter - Easy/Medium (Sometimes there's a Paragon in the group which can make it more difficult cause of the shout "Stand your ground") 'Mesmer' (Me) *'Fast Casting' To Be Added... *'Domination Magic' ** Yammiron - Easy ** Captain Chichor - Easy (Wait until he crosses the bridge. Much easier from SS sanctuary) ** Midshipman Morolah - Easy (Long run, take the longer route. Cannot be done on Hard Mode.) *'Illusion Magic' ** Eshim Mindclouder - Very Easy (Short walk and easy to kill, it is like the Factions variant of Sessk) *'Inspiration Magic' ** Neoli the Contagious - Medium/Hard Due to an update, a group of Skale patrol before the boss group, thus making it nearly impossible to kill Neoli in the duration of Shadow Form. ** Makdeh the Aggravating - Easy ** Rual - Easy 'Elementalist' (E) *'Energy Storage' ** Setikor Fireflower - Medium (Beware of the dervishes in his group) *'Air Magic' ** Birneh Skybringer - Very Easy (Lots of mobs for Sliver Armor to work) great practice one of the easiest to farm ** Suneh Stormbringer - Easy Swap out Glyph of Elemental Power for Shadow Refuge or Feigned Neutrality (recommended) and slowly make your way to Suneh by soloing the Mirage Iboga's and Stormseed Jacaranda's until you reach his mob, when there use the build normally without the Glyph, most likely you will not have the chance to get away by the time Suneh is dead, so use your Shadow Refuge/Feigned Neutrality to quickly pick up loot and make a run for it. ** Moteh Thundershooter - Medium/Very Hard If you're lucky you will out-damage the Skree Griffon heals, but you will need to be very lucky. *'Fire Magic' ** Korr - Hard (It is easier if you can aggro the nearby group of djinns too.Also,Sliver armor rarely targets Korr,so bringing Shadow of Haste for multiple tries would help, Before you run to him, make sure you talk to the Vabbian Scout so you get an extra 7 Sunspear rep!) ** Korshek the Immolated - Easy (Make sure to hit the nearby Whispers Informant for some easy Lightbringer points) ** Exuro Flatus - Medium/Hard (Madness Titans will damage you through Shadow Form) ** Hajkor - Easy/Medium (Short run in a wurm, but as beware that the nearby Margonite or Mandragor warriors may cause sliver armor to target them, and, be sure to bring Shadow Refuge to heal Headbutt damage) ** Kormab - Insane Not only is it a long run to him but his green drops much less than any other boss so it is almost not worth it but he can be killed. Dzagonur Bastion.) *'Water Magic' ** Storm of Anguish - Very Easy/Easy (Environment effect slows cast time) ** Buhon Icelord - Medium/Hard *'Earth Magic' ** Hajok Earthguardian - Medium/Hard (A difficult run to get towards him, when there it is easy, Lure the nearby Kournans) 'Assassin' (A) *'Piercing damage' ** Chimor the Lightblooded - Easy/Medium (Nice pair of daggers if you don't have a +Energy/+Enchantment Staff) ** Lunto Sharpfoot - Very Easy/Easy ** Ravager of Dreams - Easy/Medium (Long run; plenty of mobs can be easily aggroed) ** Ardeh the Quick - Easy/Medium *'Slashing damage' ** Admiral Kaya - Medium/hard (Wait for the hekets to get near, sometimes there are 2 monks which increases difficulty) ** Major Jeahr - Medium Sometimes hard to make Sliver Armor target him. ** Hanchor Trueblade - Easy/Medium (Bring and spam Obsidian Flame when needed. Nearby Skree Griffin can make it troublesome but still easy) 'Ritualist' (Rt) *'Spawning Power' ** Churahm - Easy/Medium (You may have to use this build to kill some Ethers, which will make the run easier) *'Channeling Magic' ** Lieutenant Kayin - Very Easy (Just aggro one other group, and he goes down in like 10 seconds)(user comment: his elite might be a problem) ** Bohdalz the Furious - Hard/Very Hard (killing him is easy - getting there is hard - maybe consider henchmen for getting to him) ** Podaltur the Angry - Easy/Medium (body blocking during the run to him may be a hassle due to the large amount of hekets on the way)hard to directly attack when the heket warriors get in the way ** Shakahm the Summoner - Medium/Hard (Take the path right next to Exuro Flatus. Run past the group of titans and shadows (Preferably not aggroing either group). Clear path except for a Torment Claw. Keep going past the Ressurection shrine until the group of shadows come towards you. Hang out by the Ressurection shrine until they turn back. Follow them. Right outside aggro, highlight Shakahm, hit Dark Escape, Shadow Form, and Death's Charge. Step to him. Use Glyph of Ele Power, Sliver Armor, one of the Crystal's Skills (Teinai's Crystals or Crystal Wave) and spam Obsidian Flame when you can. If he's close to you, it's a much easier kill then if you have to run a decent distance just to Death Charge to him. *'Communing' ** Consort of Ruin - Hard/Very Hard (Long and difficult run.) *'Restoration Magic' ** Alem the Unclean - Easy/Medium (Use Shock and Lift Enchantment to remove Shield of Absorption)' 'Dervish' (D) *'Slashing damage' ** Onslaught of Terror - '''Medium/Hard' (Need to aggro at least one other group, eles and mesmers can interrupt/slow. He also seems to run at times, even though he is melee. As well, Sliver Armor might not target him, or stray off.) ** Shezel Slowreaper - Medium/Hard (Easy Run, use Dark Escape before you step in to receive half damage from Staggering Force) ** Dabineh Deathbringer - Easy/Medium (Run from Venta Cemetary, staying close to the map boundary. Once you can target Dabineh hit control and check to see if he has any healers with him are the "ntouka bird" foes "Crested Ntouka" are fine. Also make sure to bring a Cover Enchantment as when Dabineh uses intimidating aura he can remove one of the vital enchantments shadow form or Sliver armor You will have to pop a group of mandragor and wait for them to move out of the way. The purple is where they patrol. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:8bj6zjd.jpg ** Vahlen the Silent - Medium (Aggro near by djinn and run to the boss) ** Fahralon the Zealous - Easy/Medium (will likely need Feigned Neutrality and/or Armor of Earth to stay alive long enough, otherwise easy farm) ** Marobeh Sharptail - Hard/Very Hard (Kill the 2 groups before him and wait for recharge of shadow form. When at marobeh himself it's hard to get him with your sliver armor but i'ts possible) ** Corporal Suli-'Hard/Very Hard' (Run like you would to go to the Ele boss...but run back to get Suli after Shadowform Recharges...this is hard but possible) *'Earth damage' Bubahl Ichands has had skill tweak and therefore cannot be farmed anymore (heavy damage to be specific, too heavy to live with). 'Paragon' (P) *'Spear' **'Spear Mastery' *** Shakor Firespear - Easy Take Dash, and take the left route (easier). Use Dash while proceeding through the centre door(use Shadow Form to avoid damage in hard mode). You can then proceed to Shakor without obtaining any more aggro. *** Eshau Longspear - Easy/Medium (You need to aggro the group of Mandragors behind him rezone if that party has a Mandragor Imp in it.) *** Shrieker of Dread - Hard (you'll need to aggro several (ideally 3) patrols to take him down; wait for them to converge). Also watch out for the Death Nova when killed. *** Pehnsed the Loudmouth - Medium (Very close. Sometimes takes two tries to get him down far enough that the next will kill him) *** Tureksin the Delegator - Medium ( Tough run, takes practice ) *** Jishol Darksong - Medium (drop Tenai's Crystals for Disrupting Dagger to interrupt his self-heal, and aggro the mob of Cobalt to the south as well. He has a habit of running out of Sliver Armor despite being a melee foe, so be sure to keep tabs on him) *** Toshau Sharpspear - Easy/Medium (Staggering Force of Enchanted Brambles ignores Shadow Form) *'Shield' **'Command' *** Lieutenant Shagu - Medium/Hard (Must aggro at least 2 other groups to overcome the healing. Be sure to hit the res shrine just to the south) *** Briahn the Chosen - Easy (Be sure to use obsidian flame twice, as soon as it recharges. This extra shot should be just enough to overcome the healing. **'Motivation' *** Wandalz the Angry - Medium/Hard (Killing him is quite easy due to nice aggro, but getting there is quite a pain. Bring Feigned Neutrality for better self heal during the run) 'Eye of the North' 17 Current Bosses 'Elementalist' (E) *'Water Magic' ** Elsnil Frigidheart - Very Easy/Easy (Avoid foes along way which can slow you down with Deep Freeze or knock you down, and do not pull wolfes next to him otherwise Silver armor won't get him.) ** Lord Glacius the Eternal - Very Easy/Easy *'Air Magic' ** Thraexis Thundermaw - Easy (May be difficult to get Sliver Armor to target him. Make sure no more than 1 Mantid Queen is near him, since 2 of them will outheal your damage.) 'Assassin' (A) *'Dagger Mastery' ** Rekoff Broodmother - Very Easy make sure you Shadow Form before getting too deep in her cave as everything in there has Disrupting Stab. (very easy run with shadow refuge, but Sliver Armor rarely targets her, and if it happens, she tends to run away). 'Mesmer' (Me) *'Illusion Magic' ** Wilderm Wrathspew - Easy/Medium (start from Olafstead and run to the Verdant Cascades portal. Be sure to activate the res shrine by the bridge as it might take a couple tries.) ** Waray Skullflayer - Medium/Hard (Easy run, very difficult to get Sliver Armor to target him.) ** Kemil the Inept - Easy/Medium (Easy run from Rata Sum, very hard from Tarnished Haven, sometimes Sliver Armor fails, just wait killing the targeted and keep shooting Obsidian at boss) 'Necromancer' (N) *'Curses' ** Bredyss Longstride - Medium/Hard (Difficult to get Sliver Armor to target.) 'Ranger' ® *'Longbow' ** Johon the Oxflinger - Easy (Easy to get to, must take Obsidian Flame and spam it to ensure a kill.) *'Recurve Bow' ** Petraj the Evasive - Easy (Dodge the groups of patroling Quetzal, and be sure to activate the res shrine next to the lake.) *'Flatbow' ** Gallow Nooseknitter - Medium (Spiders in the area surrounding him can cripple you before you can get close enough to him.) 'Dervish' (D) *'Scythe Mastery' ** Asterius the Mighty - Medium/Hard (Be sure to aggro more than just Asterious's group of enemies, because they aren't enough to kill him. A group of three Berserking Wendigos or Minotaurs will do fine). Use Dark Escape while next to him to lessen the damage from Zealous Renewal. Also avoid Berseking Aurochs as they will heal Asterius. Beware of pop up Vaettir spawns, as they use skills such as Illusionary Weaponary and Unholy Feast that will damage you through Shadow Form. 'Monk' (Mo) *'Healing Prayers' ** Horai Wingshielder - Medium (Foes surrounding boss can cause heavy degen due to Hexes and Conditions) ** Flannuss Broadwing - Very Easy (This is a patrolling boss, if you can't see it rezone) ** / Chaelse Flameshielder - Very Easy/Easy Straightfoward run, you can avoid all patrol groups on the way there. Once at the entrance, wait for the two melee hitters to move towards the other group for extra damage and shadow step to the boss. Use other damage skills at your discretion but they shouldn't be necessary. 'Warrior' (W) *'Swordsmanship' ** Lissah the Packleader - Medium/Hard (Use Dark Escape to run through the first group of Stonewolves. Can be tricky because of Cripple. Counter that with " I am unstoppable! ".) *'Hammer Mastery' ** Baglorag Grumblesnort - Medium/Hard (Wait for patrol near Res Shrine close to Fenrir's Cave, "Finish Him!" Makes this easier.) Category:Boss sub page